Neville
Neville *'Number': 33010, originally C10 *'Class': SR Bulleid Q1 *'Designer': Oliver Bulleid *'Builder': SR Brighton Works *'Built': September 1942 *'Configuration': 0-6-0 *'Top Speed': 70 mph *'Arrived on Sodor': 1964 Neville is a tender engine on the North Western Railway. He works across the railway as a utility engine. He is based at Kirk Ronan. Biography Neville was built in 1942, during the Second World War. He was named after an R.A.F. pilot killed earlier in the war. He, like his brothers and sisters, pulled heavy freight trains across the South of England, carrying supplies essential to the War Effort. One night in 1943, he was delivering important medical supplies to London when an air raid warning sounded. While his crew initially wanted to head for cover, Neville convinced them that they needed to complete their delivery or lives would be lost. Despite a close shave with a bomb, Neville managed to deliver the supplies on time, saving many lives. His heroism was never officially acknowledged, though he was heavily praised by his shedmates. After the war, Neville continued doing freight work, and was assigned to work trains to and from Southampton Docks in 1954. He became friends with the tank engines who worked there, particularly one named Rosie, who called him "Nev". In 1956, he was assigned to bring several E2 class tank engines to Southampton. His life was relatively uneventful until 1962, when diesels arrived at the docks. One of the new diesels, D2992, crashed into a tran of salt he was supposed to deliver. Fourtuantly, no one was hurt and the two laughed about it, with the diesel aquiring the name "Salty". Early the following year, Neville was reassigned elsewhere to less important duties. By now, he was aware he'd soon withdrawn. In 1963 he was assigned his first passenger train, much to his delight. While the journey went perfectly, when he left the platform to return to his shed, ash from his smoke box spat over the passengers. A maintenance check revealed that while he was mechanically fine, the steel plates that coverd his body had become rather pourous and needed replacement. The decision was swiftly made to withdraw him. Fortunately for Neville, at that time Sir Charles Topham Hatt asked the Southern Region for a reliable and strong freight locomotive, and Neville was deemed the only engine meeting the requirements. He was sent to Crovan's Gate to be overhauled, which included the fitting of new, stronger steel plates before entering service in August. Unfortunately, Neville was bullied by 'Arry and Bert on his first day, which Thomas saw. Neville was soon designated a utility engine, working the eastern strech of the Main Line, the Great Waterton, Kirk Ronan and Norramby Branch Line. Persona Neville is a steam engine, whose square body may cause others to look at him as having diesel-like qualities. Upon his arrival, Neville was the topic of a rumour regarding him being friends with the diesels and being horrid to steam engines, despite his jolly greetings to the engines. Luckily, the rumours were quickly seen for what they were and Neville's true personality was allowed to shine through. Neville is gentlemanly, highly enthusiastic, and kind, if a little naive. Neville never holds a grudge, but can be easily hurt by unkind comments or not being accepted by others who judge him only by his appearance. Otherwise, he is bubbly, ready to pull together, and happy to make new friends. Livery Neville is painted in the BR unlined black livery. The number "33010" is painted on the sides of his cab in white. He was painted in a similar livery on the SR, with "SOUTHERN RAILWAY" written on his tender and the number "C10" painted on his cab sides, both in SR sunshine yellow. Trivia Category:North Western Railway Category:Southern Railway